


Goodbye and Hello, Halcyon Days

by Avistella



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, F/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Zen gets into a stage accident in the middle of a show that makes him lose about a year's worth of memories. Naturally, he remembers the RFA, but you, on the other hand, have become a complete stranger to him.





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, accidents happen. That's the course of life, but even knowing that could never fully properly prepare you for them, no matter how hard you try.

It was a faulty stage light. Apparently nobody bothered to check if they were properly maintained, so you couldn't find anybody to point your finger to even if you so desperately wanted. It was the night of Zen's opening performance, and you were eagerly waiting for the show to start with Jaehee sitting beside you, just as excited. Neither of you expected what was about to happen a few hours into the show.

Zen was giving it his all on stage as he usually did. Days, weeks, and months of rehearsals upon rehearsals all led up to this. He knew that you were in the audience, watching him, and just that thought alone made him want to try twice as hard than he usually did. The support and love you gave towards him and his dream made him rise to new heights, both as a person and on stage.

It was the climax of the scene, and Zen was focused on properly delivering the emotions with his actions. They were dramatic and with absolute flair. He flaunted around the stage when he heard a sound. Normally, he would have ignored it and continued with his performance, but something was _off_ about this one. The actor glanced up, and everything became complete and utter chaos after that.

It all happened so quickly. A stage light had fallen and was heading straight down towards Zen at an alarmingly fast pace. He tried to move out of the way, but it was already too late. A terrifyingly loud crash echoed in the theatre, and for a split second, everybody was stunned silent. But then the screams came not too soon after, people standing up from their seats to see the damage. The cast and crew were quick to act and control the crowd, ushering them out so that they could deal with this incident without their interference.

Amidst the panicked screams, Zen was screaming too, but in pain. His upper body was fine, but his lower body got caught and was weighed down by the stage light. It was excruciating, and he could feel some of his blood seeping out underneath him. Not too long after the actor was pinned down, his co-workers had come in to try to lift off the stage light.

The entire time, Zen looked around frantically, his vision blurring from the fast movement of his head as he tried to search for you amongst the chaos. Then, his eyes locked onto yours. There was absolute fear in your eyes as you tried to run up towards him and his fallen state, but you were being held back, the people trying to push you out of the theatre so that they could handle the situation.

Zen could hear it clearly; even throughout all the noises around him, your voice rang out the most. You were crying and screaming desperately, demanding to be let go and that he was your boyfriend and that you _needed_ to be with him. It was heart-wrenching. Zen had never heard you wail like that before, and he could feel tears slip past his eyes. Yes, his body was in pain, but he was crying at how worried he made you and how absolutely broken you sounded.

The actor kept his eyes locked on yours which spurred you on even more, almost as though they were begging for you. You never took your eyes off of Zen, afraid of what might happen if you did as you fought relentlessly against everyone. Then, you saw him weakly stretch out his hand towards you, prompting you to do the same. You wanted— _needed_ —to hold his hand. To tell him that you were there for him and that he was going to be okay. Zen gave you a reassuring smile, lips parting as he said something, but he was too far for you to hear his words.

Then, Zen's vision turned black.

* * *

"He's fine," the doctor reassures you and the other RFA members who have gathered in the waiting room. "He was lucky and didn't sustain any life-threatening injuries. Looking at his past medical records, he should be able to recover just fine with a bit of time, however..."

You furrow your brows and stand up from your seat. "'However' _what_?" You urge the doctor to continue, an uneasy knot twisting in your stomach. You must have looked menacing, because Jumin firmly grabbed your shoulder, and you begrudgingly relax yourself. You bring your attention back to the doctor who doesn't flinch, perhaps having seen these kinds of scenarios all the time.

"Perhaps due to the shock of events, he currently cannot remember anything from the past year."

You freeze on the spot, and everyone in the RFA glances towards you. Zen had been in the RFA and knows each of them from way before than just a year, but you were different. You were new. You only joined the RFA and established a relationship with Zen only a few months ago. Your mind was drawing a blank. You didn't know what to do or how to react. What were you supposed to do?

You were certain that Zen would only remember not having a girlfriend for four years and would be shocked to find that not only does he actually have you as his girlfriend now, but he was living with you too. It might be too much for him to handle all at once. You vaguely hear Yoosung call your name, and when you bring yourself out of your thoughts, you see that the RFA have surrounded you now with concerned expressions.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm okay," you try to reassure them, but the tears that trail down your cheeks say otherwise.

You bring up a hand to your mouth to muffle the sob that escapes you, and suddenly, your legs feel weak. You falter for a moment, but Seven is quick to catch you and guide you back to the chair to sit down. The doctor looks at you sympathetically before explaining that Zen was awake and that it was fine to see him but to be considerate towards his current state and not bombard him with too many questions or shocking information.

The RFA wait a moment to give you a chance to collect yourself before going inside Zen's room. When the actor hears the door open, he looks over, and a smile spreads on his face when he sees everyone. They all pile in one-by-one, greeting him, before you hesitantly step inside. Zen sees you, and you will yourself not to cry again when he tilts his head in confusion at your face.

"Hello," he greets you with a friendly voice, but there's a certain distance with it. "Who are you?"

You take a shaky deep breath as you step closer towards the male. The actor panics a bit when he sees you start crying, and he doesn't know what he did wrong. You desperately fight with yourself to put up a smile and reach out a trembling hand for him to take. "Hello," you return his greeting and give your name to introduce yourself. "I'm the new party coordinator for the RFA, and also your girlfriend."

Zen seems taken aback by that information, and he sputters out, "G-Gir- _Girlfriend_?" As soon as he regains himself, guilt rises onto his expression. "I'm sorry, I don't remember..."

You keep your smile plastered on your face and give a small shake of your head. "It's okay, the doctor told us. We can take things slowly. I'll help fill you in... Oh, unless you'd be uncomfortable with that, then the others can do it instead..."

The young man looks at you, and he can see how much of a struggle this whole situation must be for you. It's a confusing one for him, but he can tell that it's affecting you much worse. Zen works up a smile. "No, if it's you, then it's okay."

At that, Seven gives a light-hearted laugh. "You're really trusting Zen. For all you know, she could have been lying."

It was meant to be a joke to ease up the tension in the room, but your eyes widen with panic as you frantically think about how to prove to Zen that what you were saying was the truth. Jaehee seems to notice your distress and lightly smacks the hacker's arm for you. "Don't put ridiculous ideas into Zen's head. That's not what he needs right now."

"Ah, it's okay, Jaehee," Zen reassures the young woman, and everybody falls back into place. The actor then turns to look at you, a welcoming smile on his face. "I believe you. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused, but please look after me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured out which direction to take this story in and actually write a continuation!  
> I'll be following the same formatting as my other fic, [CMIYC](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8824333/chapters/20231752) with interspersed flashbacks to add more impact.

Even with his ridiculous and unbelievable healing capabilities, Zen still needed some time to stay in the hospital to fully recover. You made sure to visit often to keep him company, hoping that he would eventually remember you. You talked about what your relationship was like and how the two of you met. You spoke fondly of the way he would take you on surprise dates or how he would enjoy hugging you from behind and other mundane things about your life together. All the while, Zen just gave small apologetic smiles, unable to remember anything.

"It's okay. It's not your fault," you reassured him countless times, but in all honesty, those words were meant more for yourself. It was frustrating, and while you knew that it must be even more frustrating and confusing for the actor, your heart still ached whenever Zen would pull away from your hand, uncertain.

Of course he would be uncomfortable being suddenly close with a woman he never knew, but it was difficult trying to get used to Zen's distance. He was always affectionate with you, showering you with many hugs and kisses and never leaving you alone for too long, but now, Zen couldn't even hold your hand for a few moments before having to break away. You needed to be strong for the young man and to support him, but how could you support him when you felt yourself crumbling away?

Eventually, Zen was able to leave the hospital. While you might have been joyous about that, your stomach twisted into knots on what was to come afterwards. You took out your key and opened the door to Zen's apartment, all the while feeling his gaze on your from behind, and your mind wandered to a past memory.

> _"Babe, come here for a second," Zen called for you, his hands hidden behind his back while wearing a wide smile on his face. "I have something for you."_
> 
> _"What is it?" you asked as you cocked your head to the side._
> 
> _"Take out your hand," he gently ordered, and although you were confused, you did so anyways._
> 
> _The actor smiled softly, taking your hand in his, and when he lifted it to kiss your knuckles you could feel a small cold piece of metal against your palm. Zen then turned your hand around, and in your grasp was a small silver key. Realization dawned on you, and you snapped your head upwards to look at the actor in disbelief._
> 
> _"I think it's only fair for you to have your own key since we'll be living together from now on," he grinned before he wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you in for a sweet kiss._

"So, we're living together...?" Zen asked to clarify, and you nodded as you went to put the bags away. "A-And sleep on the s-same bed...?"

Your lips naturally curved into a smile at his flustered expression. He really hasn't changed all that much, really, but then your heart sinks. "If you want, I can sleep on the couch if you're uncomfortable, o-or if it's really something you're not comfortable with, I-I could go and stay...— _oh god_ , I'm so sorry—"

The grief that you were so desperately trying to keep at bay burst, and you fell to your knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Zen's eyes widened, and he panicked, immediately going over to crouch by your side. He hesitated the slightest second on putting his arms around you, but that was enough time for you to lean forward and rest your forehead against the floor, unable to support your weight.

"I'm sorry," you choked out for being so selfish. Why were you being like this? Zen had things much worse than you; you shouldn't be crying so selfishly like this. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

Broken apologies kept on spilling out from your lips, and you clutched at your shirt, hoping it'll help lessen the pain in your heart. ...It doesn't, but Zen's warm hand on your back does. The actor soothingly rubs your back, patiently waiting for you to stop crying. "I should be the one apologizing..." he says softly once your sobs have been reduced to small whimpers instead.

Slowly, you bring your head back up, and in your blurred vision, you can see that Zen's eyes are glossy with unshed tears. The actor then brings his hands to your face and wipes the remaining stray tears away with his fingers, but the gentle action only seems to draw more tears from you. Zen's eyebrows stitch together, and you're uncertain on just how he was feeling right now.

"I'm sorry..." you whisper out once more before abruptly pushing Zen's hands away and standing up. Zen's eyes followed you as you ran to the washroom, closing the door shut behind you. You leaned against the door for support, but your legs betrayed you, and you slid all the way down to the floor along with fresh tears from your eyes. Your hand reached into your pocket to retrieve your phone, shaky fingers going through your contacts.

Meanwhile, Zen remained crouched on the floor, unmoving. He didn't know what to do. It was obvious to him that he must have been special to you, but Zen...didn't feel the same way about you. Maybe you really were the love of his life, but right now, Zen only saw you as...an acquaintance, maybe? The actor tried. He _really_ did, but he couldn't just force his feelings or anything like that. He tried to search through his memories, but the past year was all a haze.

But even so, Zen wasn't one to just sit by while a woman was crying. He forced himself to get up and walked over to the washroom door. The young man was about to knock to ask if you were alright when he heard your muffled voice.

"I can't do this..."

Zen froze, and though he knew that it was rude to eavesdrop, he found himself rooted to the spot and listening attentively to your words and occasional sniffles. "I can't—I can't act like everything's okay when it's not. It's _not_ okay. _I'm_ not okay, but I know that Zen needs me right now, but I need _him_... I'm being too selfish, aren't I?"

The actor grit his teeth before harshly spinning on his heel and walking away from the door. You needed this right now. You needed to confide in someone about how you were feeling with this situation, and Zen understood that he wasn't the right person for that at the moment. ...But yet somehow, that fact made his heart clench the slightest bit.


	3. Chapter 3

It was unusually cold in the morning when you were slowly roused from your sleep. With your eyelids still far too heavy for you to properly open, you instinctively reached your arm out for Zen's comforting warmth. When you only grasped a bunch of the bedsheet, your eyebrows stitched themselves together in confusion. Maybe you just weren't reaching far enough, you tried to reason. So you stretched out your arm even more, only to be met with empty air.

Carefully, you opened your eyes. Zen wasn't beside you. For a moment, panic settled into your groggy mind before remembering all the events that happened thus far. That's right; Zen forgot about a year's worth of memories, and you were included in that loss. You inhaled sharply, your chest tightening as you recalled last night.

You had spent a good amount of time last night protesting with the actor that you could take the couch if he was uncomfortable with the idea of sharing a bed with a woman he was unfamiliar with. Of course, you were pained with having to sleep separately, but you didn't want the young man to force himself with you. Right now, your top priority was making sure that Zen was well and to slowly ease him back to his usual routine.

In the end, Zen had decided to give you the bed. When he saw your displeased expression, he promised, "I'll go to bed later."

Perhaps he was just lying so that you wouldn't feel guilty, seeing as he never did go to bed last night. It was still early in the morning, and his spot was awfully cold with not a single hint of his warmth. You sat up, burying your face into your hands for a moment, trying to ease your aching heart. As soon as you believed yourself to be ready, you swung your legs off of the bed and started heading towards the washroom.

You closed the washroom door behind you, sighing heavily as you went to fix yourself up. The reflection that stared back at you was horrible. Your eyes were still quite red and puffy with tear trails staining your cheeks. It was difficult to discern if you continued crying in your sleep _after_ you had cried yourself _to_ sleep. You allowed the faucet water to run a bit before splashing some on your face, making sure to slap your cheeks for reassurance and determination as well to convince yourself that you could do this.

As soon as you were done in the washroom, you decided to get started on breakfast. You had just stepped into the living room when a familiar head of white flashed in the corner of your eyes. Your attention became directed towards the couch where Zen was lying on, fast asleep. Your expression softened, your legs carrying you over to the actor before you were even aware of what they were doing.

You crouched down to stare at the young man's slumbering face. Even in his sleep, he looked radiant and perfect. Slowly, you reached out and carefully brushed away some strands of the actor's hair away from his face. Zen shifted a bit, and you froze, afraid that you might have accidentally woken him up. Thankfully, he only muttered quietly under his breath before easing back to a comfortable position, his breathing deep and even.

You rested a hand on the male's cheek, uncertain of when the next time you'll be able to touch him intimately like this would be. Your hand lingered for a moment longer before remembering your original objective of making breakfast. Wanting to give Zen some more time for himself to sleep, you slowly pulled your hand away, a small gasp escaping your lips when it suddenly became encased in the young man's hand.

"Zen...?" You quietly called out to him, but the actor seemed to still be sleeping.

Again, you carefully tried to retract your hand, but Zen's grip on it tightened the slightest bit, almost reluctant to let go. "Warm..." You could hear him mumble softly. Was he sleep talking? Or maybe he was somewhere in the cusp of consciousness? Either way, what Zen said next made your heart throb painfully against your ribs. "Don't leave..."

You blinked back your tears. "I will never leave you," you quietly promised the actor, uncertain if he heard or not. Your eyes watched as the corners of Zen's lips curved upwards into a small smile at your words, and he seemed to relax. Even when he loosened his grip around your hand, you figured it would be okay to stay there for just a bit longer.

* * *

When Zen's eyelids slowly flutter open, the first thing that registers in his mind is a pleasant smell in the air. Confused, the actor sits up, hearing sounds coming from his kitchen. Zen gets up with a long and satisfying stretch before making his way over to the kitchen where he's greeted by your back, your mind focused on the food in front of you as you hummed a melody to yourself.

"Good morning," Zen greets you from the entrance, catching your attention.

You momentarily pause in your humming and cooking. "Good morning," you return with a sad smile on your expression before going back to what you were doing, biting your lip from the change of your usual mornings with Zen.

> _You let out a surprised sound when you felt yourself being suddenly encased in a hug from behind. "Zen, please..." you tried to sound chiding to the young man for disturbing you while you were still cooking, but the sleepy kisses he gave your cheeks and neck made it hard to do so, a soft giggle bubbling out of your lips._
> 
> _"I missed you..." the actor whined softly, burying his face into your hair and inhaling your scent._
> 
> _You laughed at that, your eyes glancing towards the time. "It's only been a few minutes since I left the bed."_
> 
> _"I know..." Zen offered a small hum. "But I still missed you."_
> 
> _You laughed once more. "Well, good morning to you."_
> 
> _"It most definitely is since you're with me."_

"That song you're humming..." Zen started slowly, breaking you away from your thoughts. The young man offered a small smile. "I know it. It's a solo I had to do for a musical once."

You nodded your head. "Yeah, it's one of my favourites. You sang it to me often when I told you how much I loved it."

"Did I?"

You bit your lip. "Mm-hmm," you made a small sound of acknowledgement, unable to trust your own voice. Silence settled into the room, and Zen noticed the way your hands slightly trembled. He took one tentative step forward, and you turned your head, pretending to be busy with something, but it was plainly obvious to the young man that you were trying to avoid looking at him. Zen lightly clutched at his shirt, a sense of guilt and loneliness rising within him.

Then, softly, he started humming the same melody you said you loved, and you stopped dead in your tracks. Still avoiding Zen's gaze, you exhaled shakily before joining in. The song was supposed to be quite a happy one, but this small version of a duet sounded more melancholic than anything else, and your voice grew quieter at the end, finishing off with a small sniffle.

You heard Zen softly call your name, and you made a small sound to indicate that you heard him. You still refused to talk nor look at him properly; even though you knew that by doing so, you were only making things more difficult. ...But you just couldn't. You still hadn't quite fully recovered from the shock of Zen losing his memories, and you had no idea what to do or how to feel.

"How about we go on a date for today?" Zen questioned, and you finally snapped your attention to the male.

"What?"

The actor offered an uncertain smile, fingers picking at the hem of his shirt. He casually shrugged his shoulders as he tried to explain. "I mean, we _are_ lovers, right? So, maybe we can go out somewhere, like a place we once used to go to...?"

You blinked back your tears, fully understanding the young man's consideration towards you as you thought about his offer. It would definitely give the two of you some time alone and just appreciate each other's company to hopefully lessen the awkward tension. Plus, if you went somewhere that the two of you once had a date in, then maybe it might spark something in the actor's memory. It was a promising compromise for the both of you.

Not to mention, Zen's director had given the young man a few extra days off after having explained the situation, wanting nothing more than for him to be fully recovered by the time he came back. It would be a good opportunity, you realized, and so, you slowly nodded. "How about we go after breakfast?"

Zen visibly relaxed, an easy smile playing on his lips as he nodded in agreement. "Sounds good."


	4. Chapter 4

After clearing the table and washing the dishes, you go ahead and get changed. While the two of you didn't have any qualms about changing in the same room before the accident happened, you're not sure how Zen will react, so you decide to change in the washroom. You opt for a simple but chic outfit; it was one that the actor himself picked out before.

> _"What do you think about this one?" You asked Zen as you took a sundress off of the rack and turned to face your boyfriend. It was a nice-looking outfit, you had to admit, but you weren't sure if it would look good on you. After spending some time shopping with Zen and catching glimpses of people discreetly and not so discreetly checking him out, you couldn't help but start feeling insecure. If you were going to date such a handsome young man, you felt an underlying pressure of how you should look just as charming. You felt bad for dragging the actor around so much and for so long, but that unpleasant feeling was just eating away at you._
> 
> _"I think you'd look good in anything," Zen commented, tilting his head to the side and flashing you a sincere smile._
> 
> _Your expression dropped just the slightest bit, putting the outfit back along all the others while muttering, "That's not good enough though..."_
> 
> _It wasn't your intention to have Zen hear you, but he still did so nevertheless. He frowned for a moment before gracing you with a loving smile, wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you close to his body. Without a hint of hesitation, Zen bowed his head and placed a kiss on your cheek. You blushed at the sudden contact, especially since the two of you were in a public space where other people could see, but the actor didn't seem to mind. In fact, you could have sworn that he was acting as such exactly so that others could see._
> 
> _"I love you," the young man reminded you, his voice becoming more serious than the usual light and airy one he would almost always have. "I love everything about you, even but not limited to your appearance, and I would always love you in whatever you wear. Understand?"_
> 
> _You're too embarrassed to speak, your lips pressed together in a firm line as you avert your gaze. Chuckling at how shy you were being, Zen leans forward to rub the tip of his nose against yours, eliciting small giggles from your mouth. The sound pulls a smile from the young man himself as he croons, "I asked if you understood~"_
> 
> _"Yes, yes, I understand," you managed to say in between your giggles as you playfully pushed your boyfriend away, uncertain as to how much more of his PDA you could handle._
> 
> _Zen seemed satisfied, and he finally pulls back away, but not too far. His eyes then landed upon an outfit that he thought would go well with your figure. Taking your hand into his own, he guided you towards the outfit, looking for your size and then handing it over to you. "I like this one. How about you?" He suggested with a large grin as you press the outfit against your body to roughly check how it would look on you._
> 
> _The colour worked well with your skin tone, and the design wasn't anything that would make you feel uncomfortable. The material felt nice to touch, and you beamed. "It's perfect," you breathed out in admiration before planting a kiss on your boyfriend's cheek as a token of gratitude. Now it was his turn to blush._

You twirl around in front of the washroom mirror, looking over yourself. Zen definitely has good taste. You look absolutely stunning in the outfit, and it ended up becoming one of your favourites. Once satisfied with your appearance, you exit the washroom and head towards the living room where the actor is sitting on the couch, twiddling his fingers as he waits for you.

Zen looks up after hearing you come back out, and his eyes widen in pleasant surprise as he stands up without even thinking. It's almost endearing how he looks at you with such amazed eyes, but it's also painful that it's like this is his first time seeing you all dressed up. "You're gorgeous," he whispers. The young man then jumps at his own words, embarrassment flooding his cheeks when he realizes that he just said that out loud.

He doesn't get to dwell on his embarrassment for too long before you're giggling behind your hand, unable to hide the large bashful grin on your face. "Thank you."

The actor's eyes widen the slightest bit at your laughter, and suddenly, it isn't just embarrassment that's causing his cheeks to heat up. He turns his head to the side, hiding the bottom half of his face with the back of his hand as he steals glances your way, hoping you won't comment on his strange behaviour.

Clearing his throat and composing himself, Zen stutters, "Sh-Shall we get going?"

* * *

You decide to take Zen out to where the two of you had your first date: a quaint park a couple of blocks away from his apartment. He passes by that same park during his morning jogs, but you wonder if spending time with you in there will help him with his lost memories.

The two of you walk alongside each other while on the street. Although the two of you walk at a matched pace, the air between you two is silent and awkward. The distance between you two isn't too far apart, both of your hands brushing against one another, but it's enough to make you feel like something is missing. The space between your fingers feel so lonely without Zen's to fill them, but you try to push that feeling away and just appreciate what you have so far. After all, it could be worse.

Your attention is brought back to the present when you hear Zen breathe out a small sigh before saying, "You know, since the incident and my amnesia's been made public, there were many people who claimed to be my girlfriend."

The topic throws you off guard for a second, your eyebrows furrowing together. It doesn't really surprise you that there would be people out there who would try to use Zen's amnesia for their advantage, but to have it confirmed by the young man himself makes you feel sick to the stomach. It isn't the fact that people were trying to take your spot as his girlfriend that bothers you, but the actor's already been through so much. You wish that everybody else would be more considerate towards him and his situation. Being with him ever since the incident, you can see and watch as how he struggled, and it pains you that others would try to make things even more difficult for him.

"O-Oh, is that so...?" You reply lamely, uncertain of what would be an appropriate response at this time.

"I didn't believe them," Zen continues, his voice steady and unwavering as he keeps his gaze straight ahead, not sparing you a glance.

For a moment, anxiety grips you by the throat, and you're unable to speak. If that's the case, then... Swallowing the lump that has started to form, you quietly ask, "Do you believe me...?"

Zen hums thoughtfully before turning his head to look at you. His expression is soft, and his smile is gentle with a sense of affection behind it. "I believe you're someone important to me," he answers firmly, not breaking eye contact with you.

Your heart hammers against your chest at his choice of words. He used present tense, you realize, so it must mean that even now, you're still important to him even if he isn't certain as to how much just yet. But even so, it fills you with hope and joy. You open your mouth to reply, but before you can do so, you end up accidentally bumping into someone and stumble a bit. The young man wordlessly places a hand on your shoulder to steady you before pulling you a bit closer towards himself, his touch almost protective. Your breath gets caught in your throat, your mind swimming with familiar memories.

> _It was the first time you and Zen were going out as an official couple. You were a bit fidgety, playing with your fingers as you walk beside him. The young man glanced down towards you and cleared his throat to get your attention. "Can I hold your hand...?" He asked, sounding just as shy and embarrassed as the day the two of you first met face-to-face._
> 
> _A wide grin spread across your lips as you nodded, offering your hand to him. "You don't even have to ask."_
> 
> _Smiling appreciatively, Zen took your hand and gave you a light tug, pulling you closer to his side. He daringly leaned his arm against yours, his fingers moving to intertwine with yours. You looked up at him, but your boyfriend averted his gaze, his cheeks holding a slight pinkish hue. You couldn't help but giggle at that and lean your head against his shoulder._

Daringly, you lean a bit closer towards the actor, and you feel him tense up a bit against you. Your lips become marred with a small frown, and you go to move away, but Zen relaxes afterwards, continuing to hold you close. Despite how close the two of you are right now, it feels as though there's still so much distance in between.


End file.
